A Shady Depression
by Pluto's son 11
Summary: AU: When Shade and Hailie fight and Shade leaves. The gang comes back and reunites what happens when the siblings come back together will Shade forgive Hailie his big sister or will he leave and never come back? Find out in A Shady Depression I do not own Hailie ! Chapters are going to be 500 words per day will update almost every day
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to The Gods Play Minecraft  
I don't own any Percy Jackson characters! :P  
Shade p.o.v  
I clicked play on the new minecraft 1.6.2 launcher and instantly the boot started. And the orange Mojang logo started I turned on my head phones and cranked up the volume. Then I started the skype call which included me,Percy,Zoe and Hailie.  
" Hey guys hows it going?" I asked.  
There was a round of good and well and a missing you.  
The last probably from Hailie since we fought we were never the same.  
-Flash Back-  
"Hailie you need to break up! You know it's going to happen sooner or later he's going to throw you out like a broken toy." I said rather annoyed.  
"Your just mad!" Hailie said clearly pissed of this was the thrid time Shade had pulled something like this saying something to make Apollo look bad. But their all lies he's just jealous I don't hang out with him that much!  
"Yea well if your not going to listen then why don't you stay a little longer and listen to what him and Athena do behind the throne room! He's just having you around to be his toy can't you see it!?" I scream out at the top of my lungs.  
"Your lying Shade! Apollo is the BEST boy friend ever he would never trick me he loves me for Pete's sake you want me to hate you want me to be alone just cuz' your an anti-social self-fish freak! You know what why don't you take your crap and go to freking hell!" Screamed Hailie anger clearly evident in her face but just as it came it left and all she could feel was remorse as she saw Shade collapse down to the ground unconscious.  
Hailie disowned me she destroyed any bond we shared with does words my sister wanted me gone. Those were the thoughts that went through my mind as the darkness took over.  
-Flash Back-  
The next day I woke up ,packed my stuff and left Hailie had gone out with ... Apollo. That date was the date when Apollo asked Hailie to go to bed with him and she refused so of course he got mad and told her they were through that it was over between them...  
"Hey Shade let's play survival games on the hive server!"  
"Ok! What arena?"  
"6"  
Of course 6 the arena with a bunch of water! And with that I clicked the sign and started the arena.  
"Shade get a chest! Your the closest!" Screamed Zoe.  
"Ok" I said.  
And with that stated sprinting when i made it to the chest inside where ...  
A.N  
CUUUUUTTTTTT  
This is gonna be my new story about Shade and Hailie and the Son of Vesta gang playing minecraft and also lots of issues between Hailie and Shade.  
This is gonna be no demigods so no powers :( But still gonna be awesome!  
By the way go check out my sis' stories at Pluto's Daughter 11 :P  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Percy Jackson or minecraft or any mods!


	2. AN

AN guys i know that the characters are ooc and plz forgive me if you wanted it ti be like my sister's story but this is no gods plz under stand this was made almost at midnight and dont be mad! Every thing will be explained later on!

so every one who wants me to continue 500 a day (might not be every day because of skoolbut the majoryty of days) or 1k per week? Say it on your review


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to A Shady Depression  
I know that shade and Hailie are OOC but this is a No Gods story so plz deal with me and if you don't like it don't read it cuz I'm not dealing with crap!  
WITH that said on to the story  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Shade P.O.V  
Inside the chest where 2 iron swords and a bow with 20 arrows and a wooden sword. Percy apparently got food and Zoe got us armor and Hailie got us some TNT and eggs with that we ran towards the castle. Where we camped a while looking for chest and found non. And then we saw two guys and Zoe being the crafty person she is found 2 wooden planks and made some sticks just when the guys snuck around the corner she whacked them with the stick to death and the chat soon said "jjmaster was raped by Thathunter with a stick"  
"WHAT THE FUCK. I DIDNT RAPE THAT IDIOT. THIS BITCH GOT ME FUCKED UP!"  
"Zoe calm down or you'll give me ear cancer!" I said seriously.  
"SO WHAT THIS PIECE OF..."  
"STFU"  
"My ears!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY PERCY?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's what I thought!"  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
"Thathunter, timewaster, INEEDCHICKEN,and that'sshady were raped by chickennuggetmaster"  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could this happen? Who did this? "  
"RAGE QUIT!"  
And a  
"I'm going to stalk the chicken off of you were heard!"

AN  
And done! LOL  
JUST KIDDING!

HAILIE POV  
I was pissed of at chickennuggetmaster for being a poop head and killing us when we were distracted! I mean who does that? Just as I was going to say we got into an arena Shade said "Can you guys mute you mics for a second?"

"Yea why not?" Said Percy and we all muted out mics. Then I heard a phone ring and I realized it was Zoe's phone so I cranked up my volume and heard her conversation.  
"A party! Shade why isn't Hailie in this call"  
" She's your sister why aren't you inviting her?!"  
"Why do this Shade she loves you and she ..." I could tell why Shade wasn't inviting me to the party and even though I didn't like it it was my fault! I told Shade that me and Apollo were still together and that I was never going to break up with him so Shade got mad.  
-flash back-  
"Hailie come on we can forget about this if you just stopped being so stubborn and leave the guy!" Screamed out Shade  
"You don't under stand because you could never get a single girl to talk to you and I have started a life with Apollo and now that you have less time with me you feel sad and jealous! So why don't you get the hell out of my life for good you freak!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But as soon as those words left my mouth I felt all the guilt in the world eating away at me and my brother soon fell to the ground ... unconscious!  
"SHADE!" I screamed.  
-Flash Back-  
After that all I remember that I saw myself in my room it was apparently 7:00 am so I called Apollo and told him to come and take me out for breakfast. But when we got there he did something to my orange juice and I saw him so I asked why was he doing this and he said it wasn't the first time he did this. He said he tried it to see if he could get lucky with me and pop my cherry! After that I called the police and they took him away. I went home to rest only to find out my little 13 year old brother gone! In his place was a note saying that he was done being my brother since I loved Apollo more! It was a day which I wish my little brother hadn't left and the day I broke up with that stupid stuck up brat that I wish I had never fallen for!  
"You can't just leave her out like this even if she left you..."  
That was as far as she got when they either hang up on her or lost connection!  
"Those mother fucking bitches are going to fucking pay for this!"  
Well there goes that question.  
Then out of nowhere Shade left the call  
And then Percy. Zoe returned and said"Sorry Hailie I got to go help my mom!"  
AN  
What another chapter over?!  
OHHH well I can't do anything about it except write more tomorrow!


End file.
